drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Knights of the Seal
The Knights of the Seal are a coalition of soldiers and former members of the Union that dedicate their lives to protecting the Seals of the five districts and the goddess seal. Summary The Knights of the Seal were th leading organization in the era after the war between the Union and the Empire. After Red Eye Disease faded away and Manah, the head of and High Priestess of the Empire surrendered and was taken by Caim, the remaining govornment soon collapsed. The Empire, out of force or willingness, agree to dissolve and since then, in exchange for mercy for most of the Empire's members, some of their members would be used as sacrifices as apart of maintaining the seals. The Knights of the Seal, as the name implies, is an organization that values the safety of the seals and would go to any length to d so, even breaking the mind of the 14th Goddess of the seal, Angelus, due to a lack of trust. Presumably once the Union and Empire dissolved the Knights of the Seal acquired both factions territory. Structure Not much is known regarding the societal structure of the Knights of the Seal as a whole however it is known that unlike the two previous dominant factions, the Empire and Intoner Empire, the Knights were considerably less industrious by comparison with no real technological advancement by comparison in the field of magic or technology. Socially it is known that intelligent subhuman races were not discriminated against as people like Yaha were able to climb the ranks of the govornment to become a lietenant. However despite this the Knights of the Seal showed little mercy for the beast races such as trolls, goblins and ogres and will dispatch of them like common animals. Economically Toward their own citizens the organization is arguably even worse as seen in the district of soul flame, the civilians were suffering,starving and diseased under the rule of the knights and many citizens sided with insurgents like Manah instead of siding with the govornment. Indeed the Knights of the Seal would argue its for the sake of the seal system however no proof of such suffering was evident during the era of the Union or prior. Military personnel were the equivelant of the aristocratic class within the organization as they are well supplied with food and drink and are trained from a very young age. Lietenants also act as regional govoernors of sorts over their respective districts and do have some say in what decisions are made such as how Hanch prevented water from flowing in her district unopposed. Military Troops The ranks of the soldiers within the Knights of the seal is as follows: *'Trainees: '''Children and recruits who are not official parts of the military structure of the Knights of the Seal and instead are training to become members, they are not sent into combat. *'Knights:' Basic troops armed with swords and armored. *'Cavalry: Knights who fight on horseback. *'''Lieutenants: A high ranking member of the organization. All Lieutenants have made pacts with other creatures and they each control one district as a type of governor. They have the authority to command normal knights. *'General: '''The General commands the lieutenants and manages the day to day military affairs. as well as acting advisors to the Hierarch *'Hierarch': The head position in the organization. While not a military role they do command the entirety of the organization on their own. Subhuman Units Like both of the previous empires, The Knights of the Seal employ at least some subhumans into their ranks including the following: *'Minotaur' *'Ogres' Others *'Golems:' Golems are seen en masse during the battle against the Holy Dragons fighting for the Knights of the Seal. *'Dragons:' Legna was not an official part of the organization and was merely acting as Nowe's father. *'The New Breed: The only known member of the New Breed, a cross between a dragon and human, is Nowe who was a knight within the seal for some time and after the event of Drakengard 2 became a top member within the organization. *Bounty Hunters: Inside the City of Rust it is stated that the Knights of the Seal employ Bounty Hunters to catch certain targets, for a price of course. *Wizards:''' The Knights of the Seal employed Sorcerers that specialized in light magic into their ranks as well. Technology The Knights of the Seal were by far the most technologically advanced of any civilization Midgard had seen at that point. This is most notably seen in the progression of their air force, as not only do they retain and use better models of the standard blimp contraption and their more heavily armed airship, but they also invented what seems like a fighter jet, high speed plane like contraptions that posed a serious threat during aeriel battles. They also created muc larger castles and strongholds than the previous empires, such as the Citadel of Light where Lieutenant Yaha was stationed for example, which helped to bolster the control and authority of the Knights over the districts. Members *Seere (Hierarch) *Gismor (General) *Zhangpo (Lieutenant) *Hanch (Lieutenant) *Yaha (Lieutenant) *Nowe (Knight) *Eris (Knight) Former Members *Verdelet (Hierarch and Founder) *Oror (General) *Urick (Lieutenant) Category:Knights of the Seal Category:Lore Category:Factions